


Say No To This

by LannaBanzai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Haunted Houses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, They bang, idk what else to tag, minor rita skeeter, minor smut cuz idk how to write, omg they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: Halloween is fast approaching and Harry thinks he should introduce his boyfriend to the lovely muggle event that happens every year. Not that he's ever been before, that is. What he didn't expect however, was the series of events that occurred as a result of being the Saviour of the Wizarding World....
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 50





	Say No To This

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this fluffy little one shot in like a day, and thanks to the love of my life Becky for reading over and correcting my mistakes <3

Harry awoke late in the afternoon, rubbing the blurriness out of his eyes. He hadn't meant to fall asleep waiting, but somehow he’d managed to slip into unconsciousness until something startled him awake. A moment of panic as he reached for his wand, before he remembered he was safe in his house and he relaxed. It didn’t take him long to discover the source of his rude awakening: A loud banging in the kitchen, followed by excessive swearing. His boyfriend was home, presumably attempting to cook something before they went out for the evening. Harry walked into the kitchen, his previous guess confirmed as he noticed the blond boy moving about with a dignified grace. He slid quietly up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Sleep well?” The taller boy asked, and Harry nodded against his back.

“Would have been better if you were here.” An answering hum came from Draco’s throat and he patted Harry’s hands lightly. He didn’t need to respond, just danced around the kitchen with Harry at his side. It was a few more moments before Harry fully woke up and he disentagled himself from his busy partner. “What are you making?” He asked, sliding onto the countertop and peering over at the stove. 

“That curry recipe you showed me a while back.” Draco’s answer was nonchalant but he looked stressed. Harry knew he wanted to impress him and he shook his head slightly. 

“I look forward to it.” He threw his boyfriend a terrible wink and the latter rolled his eyes. 

“Listen Potter, I am standing in front of you cooking your favourite meal and you will enjoy it if you want to continue to go out tonight.” Ah yes, Harry’s plans. It was nearing Halloween and while Draco had been slowly adjusting to muggle London the last few months, Harry had some surprises up his sleeve still. 

“Nope! You’re going if I have to drag you there by your perfectly styled hair.” Harry grinned again and dodged the taller one's playful hit. “Don't forget the carrots.” He muttered before hopping off the counter, and going to get changed. His hand trailing across the blondes back slowly, pausing lightly to squeeze his ass playfully, before he ran off to a series of curses, laughter echoing from his lips. 

Two hours later they were standing hand in hand at the apparition point. Draco was dressed in what he called casual wear, so, of course, Harry felt underdressed like always. Harry was in a simple black hoodie, some light coloured skinny jeans and of course, his lace up combat boots. Draco however, was wearing tight black skinny jeans, a tight black turtleneck and to finish it off he’d grabbed his leather jacket. Harry almost dragged him back inside the house, foregoing their plans. But after a quick makeout session and Draco complaining that Harry had messed up his hair, they headed out. 

“Where are we?” Draco asked once their feet landed solidly on the ground, catching Harry as he stumbled a bit. He could never get used to that feeling, sometimes it brought him back to the last two years of his life, and he shook his head to regain control of his wayward brain. 

“Erm..well,” He nervously scratched the back of his head and gestured to the Halloween fair he’d brought Draco too. “It’s a muggle fair, for halloween. I thought maybe we could have a normal date without any interruptions.” It was true, for the last month everywhere they went they were crowded by people. Harry had made it official to the papers, after one of their dates was caught on camera at the beginning of the month. A muggle museum, but Rita Skeeter of course didn’t care. It had been a field day for the owls, and Harry had to assure his muggle landlord that he had no idea where all the owls came from and yes he and his roommate would let him know if they decided to bring in a pet. He didn’t seem convinced but Hermione had come by a few hours later to tell him she set him up a post box, so the letters would get delivered there instead. He only had to check it every few days.

He’d never been more grateful. 

“Well, maybe you do have a brain inside that head of yours sometimes, Potter.” But he was smiling, and looking softly at the vast expanse of events in front of them so Harry knew he’d done something right. 

“C’mon, lets go!” He pulled Draco along excitedly, pausing to pay for their admittance and everything they wanted to do. They got their vouchers and stamps and immediately Harry pulled Draco off to the corn maze. His excitement taking over and Draco’s soft laughs from behind fueled him on. 

“Do you ever grow up?” He heard Draco mutter and shook his head. 

“This kind of reminds me of the tournament.” Harry replied, his eyes searching for the right way out as if he could spot it. He pulled Draco to the left and he felt the grip on his hand tighten. Harry didn’t often talk about what happened in their school days, it was a touchy subject for both of them. The first night they’d spent together Harry had cried, seeing the thin scars lining Draco’s chest that he knew were from him, and his heart aching as he saw some bigger ones from someone long gone. Draco had consoled him, and when Harry had told him where some of his scars were from, Draco was the one needing to be consoled. 

“Was it this hard to navigate? I don’t recall you have this much trouble wandering around that maze.” Draco tried to keep his voice light as they reached another dead end. Harry immediately spun them around, glancing at Draco, his eyes twinkling with mischief..

“Who said I’m having trouble? Maybe I like getting lost with you.” Another awful wink and Draco rolled his eyes.

“Well you better hurry up, lover boy. I’m getting tired of seeing corn.” He poked one of the long stalks next to him with a shudder and Harry let out the tiniest laugh. 

“Right, it’s not really a sight is it. At least this maze doesn't have any acromantula, or curses from spelled competitors.” He said cheerily and before Draco could react he’d pulled him off at a run. 

“Hey!” 

Eventually they made it out of the maze, though Draco suspected Harry took a long time on purpose. Night was falling now, darkness was settling in and the area was lighting up with lamps and pumpkins. Tiny candles everywhere. Draco looked around in amazement, the place giving off a whole different vibe. He felt almost a semblance of home, the sight reminding him so much of Hogwarts...though without the live bats. 

“Amazing, isn't it?” Harry muttered, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist from behind and pressing a tiny kiss to his jaw. “Though the view hardly compares to you, it’s still a sight.” Draco’s heart jolted in his chest as he leaned back into the raven haired boy slightly.

“I’ll never get used to your seemingly random compliments.” He muttered eyes downcast, but then he took a deep breath. “It is beautiful. Thank you.” Harry hummed in satisfaction, staring at the blushing boy for a moment before detaching himself. 

“Right! What’s next?” All the excitement from before was back and he dragged Draco off to every corner, from the train that drove them around the largest pumpkin patch Draco had ever seen, to the lady who foretold their future in a room full of fake mystical supplies. 

“Well she had no talent whatsoever.” Draco grumbled as they stepped out of the ladies overly stuffy building. “Reminded me a little too much of Divination lessons.” Harry chuckled as he pulled Draco over to buy some food from a vendor. 

“Funny, I was thinking the same. Only difference is that Trewlany actually had the ability.” Draco wordlessly accepted the hotdog Harry had shoved his way, not realizing how hungry he had gotten. 

“Did she really? Always seemed like a load of waffle to me.” Harry’s eyes darkened a little but he forged on. 

“Yeah, in fifth she had given me a real prophecy when I went to return something to her. That was the whole reason for the end of the year events too. Before I was born she’d made a prophecy about me and Voldemort.” He paused to take a bite of his food. 

“Potter I-” Draco started but Harry cut him off with a shake of his head and continued on.

“It’s funny really, because he chose me, it was about me. But it could have been Neville. It only spoke of a child born at the end of July.”

“You think we would have still been boyfriends if it had been Neville?” Draco asked, trying to keep it light and Harry finished his food as he thought. 

“I think we would have been boyfriends a lot sooner. Since...I’d probably have been put into Slytherin. The only reason I wasn’t is because I asked.” He pressed a kiss to his boyfriends stunned lips and pulled him off towards another event. 

“Wait! I want to talk about this more.” Draco huffed and Harry shook his head, squeezing their joined hands. 

“Another time, next we should-”

“Why if it isn't, Harry Potter.” Harry had to hold back the groan at the sickly sweet voice appearing next to him, following a bright camera flash. 

“Rita.” He replied tersely, stepping in front of Draco protectively. His boyfriend got enough bad press as it was, Harry wanted to protect him from it even if it was just the slightest amount. He felt the blonde press his face into his shoulder blade, and squeeze his hand again and Harry willed himself to relax. He’s okay, he’s not alone. “What brings you into the muggle world?” Harry tried to avoid all the muggles around them staring at him, and whispering behind their hands if it was someone famous. They were starting to draw a crowd, and his nerves were getting worse and worse. Draco squeezed his hand again and he remembered to breathe. 

“Well, a source of mine had said you purchased some tickets this evening.” Of course, the guy at the booth. Harry was so used to it that he didn't register the way the man's eyes swept his forehead, until now. “Would you have time for a brief interview? The people are dying to know how our Saviour ended up with a washed up Death Eater, and a Malfoy no less.” He felt the familiar tensing of the body behind him at the words, and had to stifle down his anger. He couldn’t yell about anything with all the muggles drawing in closer. All of the headlines Rita had written about them flashed through Harry’s mind and he felt the ripple of anger bubble up. 

“He’s no more a death eater than I am.” Harry growled and Draco stilled in surprise. “If you’re interested in how two people fall in love, you ought to go out and find something better to do with your time. If you would like to request a formal interview, I’d be happy to give one to you absolutely never. Good day, Rita.” He was about to walk away before an idea struck him. “Oh, I’d nearly forgotten. I have plans to meet with the Minister of Magic this week, just for dinner of course, we are quite good friends you see.” Rita’s face paled slightly and one of her ringlets spilled free. “I’ve been meaning to mention to him a new plan for tracking down unregistered animagi. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” Rita snapped her handbag shut, her quill and parchment disappearing within it. 

“I surely don’t know what you mean, Harry.” Her tone was clipped, losing that sickly sweet curve to it. 

“Right. Thought not. However, if you ever publish anything about me, or my boyfriend again...well, some information might just slip.” He smiled sweetly at her, tugging lightly on Draco to get him moving again. Calling over his shoulder as he went. “I don't recall giving you permission to use my given name.” 

“O-of course Mr Potter.” Then they rounded the corner and she was gone. He didn’t stop until they were safely on the other side of the building, away from the prying eyes and Harry dropped his hands to his knees, breathing heavy. 

“Holy shit.” Draco muttered, leaning against the wall next to Harry and he lifted his head to meet the Slytherins gaze. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” He nearly growled before pushing Harry up against the wall. His lips attached to Harry’s immediately, and Harry felt his knees going weak like they always did. 

“It felt good.” Harry replied, in between rough kisses. Draco’s fingers pulled on his hair and he let out a groan. 

“Could have been a damn Slytherin.” Draco replied, moving to press open mouthed kisses to Harry’s throat as the dark haired boy's eyes drifted shut. “Can’t believe we could have done this in every broom cupboard.” He muttered in between kisses, Harry’s head hitting the wall to give his boyfriend better access. “Imagine getting caught in the empty classrooms.” He sucked a light bruise at the base of Harry’s neck, and he pulled Draco’s face back up to meet his. 

“Shut up.” He almost ordered, silencing him with a bruising kiss. It wasn’t until Draco’s hands slid under the waistband of his jeans that Harry pulled away. “Wait, wait.” He steadied himself with his hands on Draco’s shoulders. Draco’s eyes were dark with want, and his hair was messy, but they were still in public and people were able to see them. Harry wanted nothing more than to take Draco home that exact moment and continue where they left off, but there was one place they hadn’t visited yet. 

“You’re killing me, Potter.” Draco groaned, noticing the hesitation in the green eyes. 

“Please! Just one more and then we can go.” Harry offered him his best pleading expression and the other sighed. “Please! I won't ask you for anything else ever again.” Draco ran his hand through his hair, and straightened his clothes. Attempting to look a little less like he’d just been snogged senseless. 

“We both know that's a lie. But fine. If it’s not amazing I am going to hate you forever.” He added, but he laced his fingers with Harry’s so he knew he was joking. Maybe. 

“Right, it's this way.”

****

They had to wait in line for this one, easily the busiest event of the night. Harry couldn’t say he was surprised, he’d heard a lot about Haunted Houses and their popularity. However he’d never been. So as they stood and waited he bounced on the balls of his feet, unable to contain his excitement. 

“Really, Potter, you look like an overexcited puppy.” Draco grinned, attempting to steady him with an arm around his waist. It worked to calm him down slightly. 

“Sorry, this was the part I was looking forward to the most.” He admitted and Draco offered him a fond smile. Harry couldn’t help but stare as Draco looked at the shortening line with growing excitement. He tried to hide it but Harry knew him well enough to see the bright sparkle in his eyes, and his incessantly twitching fingers. 

If you’d asked Harry a year ago, if he’d predict this moment he would have denied it vehemently. He will admit it wasn't easy at first. They were fresh out of Hogwarts, having spent Eighth Year as everyone was calling it, at odds with each other and moving towards something that resembled friendship. It had surprised Harry greatly when his “in search of a roommate” ad, was responded to by none other than his ex-enemy. Not that he had minded, he’d grown something of a crush on the boy during the last year. They often fought over household chores, and loud music, and unexpected house guests, but they managed to find a balance.

They fell into an easy rhythm, and ventured out to explore the city together. It became an easy habit, and they strayed into this limbo. Harry had caught feelings, and he wasn’t sure if Draco had, but he’d suspected. He’d hold his hand when they weren’t in wizarding London, and curl into his side on the couch as they watched a movie, but still Harry wasn’t sure. It wasn’t until Harry had had his worst nightmare in months, terrible screaming sobs coming from his throat because he couldn’t save them all. Because he’d died and come back and they hadn’t. Because he had been raised to die and didn’t even expect to be alive and fuck sometimes he thought he shouldn’t be. Draco had held him then, whispered in his ear, made sure he knew where he was, that he was okay. It was the first night they’d shared a bed, and it wasn’t the last.

They grew closer still after that, spending every moment together. Often ending up together in one bed or another just to keep the nightmares away. Harry hadn’t slept alone for weeks before it happened. They got drunk and snogged a little, then moved to the bedroom. The tension pent up between them was too much. The next morning Draco had confessed to him casually over breakfast, that his mother wanted to meet his boyfriend and Harry had nearly spit out his tea in stunned silence, staring at Draco’s burning cheeks before he crossed the table and kissed him hard. Agreeing to meet Narcissa. The smile that split Draco’s face that day had been so blinding Harry almost fainted. Since then it had been the happiest, most chaotic month of Harry’s life. Their friends accepted it with ease, though Ron was a little miffed about it more than anyone else. The prophet spread lies about them until Harry wrote a note saying he wasn’t imperio’d or confunded but he actually was dating him. Anyone who’d been to school with them did not seem surprised in the slightest. 

Molly even invited Draco to join their weekly dinner. Which was, in Harry’s opinion, as close to Draco meeting his parents as he could get. Molly didn’t stop crying for hours when he told her this and she had made sure they brought extra food home with them. 

“Oh we’re next!” Draco’s excited voice broke Harry out of his thoughts and he pressed a kiss to Draco’s temple as the blonde bounced on his toes. 

“Cute.” He grinned, as Draco sent him a glare so Harry ruffled his hair for extra effect.

“I’m the furthest thing from  _ cute _ , Potter.” He grumbled, flattening his now messy hair. “If you would like a term to describe me I think what you’re looking for is in fact,  _ adorable,  _ but not something as blas é as cute.” He shook his head in disgust and stared into the black doorway in front of them. They could hear screams and laughter inside, and Harry felt his excitement turn into something of anxiety as he pressed himself a little closer to the blonde. “Scared, Potter?”

“You wish.” Before he could dwell on it too much they were ushered inside. 

It was pitch black in the entrance way, but as they moved further in the corridor was lit with a dim light. There were people in costume, growling and jumping at them, popping out from behind walls. Harry gripped Draco’s hand tightly, jumping every time someone appeared yelling at them. 

“Is this really what the muggles find scary?” Draco scoffed under his breath and Harry tensed slightly. They rounded a corner to a room with cells on both sides. The lights flashing. A dummy sat in the corner with a knife in his open stomach, and a crazy eyed man stood in the corner of a cell talking to himself. He ran at the bars and shook them as they passed, screaming at them and reaching out. Harry sped up a little bit but Draco didn’t seem to notice. None of this seemed to scare him and Harry was amazed. 

“Honestly is that what they think a ghoul looks like?” He muttered as they entered another room. “You should introduce them to the one above Weasley’s bedroom.” 

Harry hummed weakley in response. 

“Do muggles think ghosts look like that? Do they not realize we keep our faces after we die? Honestly I have half a mind to explain to them how death works.” Harry tightened his grip at that one, moving closer to Draco’s side and Draco muttered an apology. 

The next room had some creatures in it, some werewolves and demons experimenting in the corner over a broken body. Howling and reaching as they passed. Harry’s mind strayed momentarily to a similar scenario, his friend Lavender Brown, broken and motionless under Fenrir Greyback. He inhaled sharply and Draco squeezed his hand, bringing him back to the present unconsciously. 

“Really, now. Did they not do any research! Werewolves covered in hair, I really have seen it all now.” Harry couldn’t respond, squeezing his eyes shut as a hidden door next to them banged open and a woman screeched.

The final room led into a long hallway that Harry could see from the other side. He peaked around the corner as Draco pulled him along, but he couldn't see much passed a girl holding a baby doll in the corner. She was singing softly and Draco chuckled to himself. Whatever comment he had made falling deaf on Harry’s ears as it took every cell in his brain to refrain from hexing that child. They’d made it halfway across the room when a zombie in the corner growled at them, and rushed towards them. Harry froze in his tracks but Draco almost doubled over laughing. 

“Now really, that is the worst one yet.” He said between laughter, strolling past the actor who sighed wearily and went back to his post. “Honestly, they’re creative. I'll give them that.” The final tunnel had one last trick up its sleeve, and dropped a giant spider in front of the two of them. Harry didn’t jump at that, he was used to giant spiders by now, but Draco froze. Only for a second he hesitated and then pushed passed the prop. 

Once outside, the lights seemed brighter than before they went in, and Harry had to squint as he leaned against the wall to collect himself. 

“Well that wasn’t so bad was it. From the screams we heard I was anticipating a worse effect, maybe some torture.” He glanced at Harry who was pale and shaking slightly. “Alright, Harry?”

“Yeah just...give me a second.” He waved his hand and took a few calming breaths before catching Draco’s eye. His eyes displayed a slight concern, but his face was mocking. 

‘Don't tell me...you were scared?” Harry glared at him and shook his head. 

“What? Of course not. That's rubbish!” Draco reached over and softly stroked his hair, attempting to relax him and Harry knew he was done for. “Don’t tell anyone.” He muttered weakly.

“That explains why you gripped my hand like a small child the whole time. I thought maybe some of it was...hard for you...but you were just scared?” He laughed again and Harry finally stood up straight. 

“Pfft, as if I was that scared. I was mostly worried about you but you seemed fine.” He rolled his eyes and stared at his feet. His next sentence came out softly. “Did you have fun? You didn’t sound like you were having much fun.” 

“It was rather enjoyable, actually. Seeing what these muggles dream up, and what they find to be terrifying. Though, I’m surprised you were afraid, wouldn’t you have come here every year?” Harry shook his head, staring out over the crowds of people.

“I wasn’t allowed anywhere like this. The Dursleys didn’t like me in public with them. It was my first time here too.” He felt a small smile growing across his face. “I’m glad though, because then I wouldn’t get to experience this with you.” He turned his head back to his boyfriend who was wearing an expression he couldn't place. “I think...in spite of everything, tonight was the best night of my life.” He paused for a second and then added. “Well, at least in the top 10. The best night was the first night you slept in my bed...or maybe it was the night I’d had my nightmare. Odd right? But I’ve never been held like that before, or comforted. Nobody really checked on me much besides Ron and Hermione, but they didn’t know what to do. That was the night I really fell for you.” He cleared his throat and dragged his gaze away from the crowd 

Draco stretched out his hand, offering to Harry wordlessly and Harry took it, pulling himself away from the wall. Draco turned on the spot, not caring if anyone saw, and they landed outside their apartment. In moments Draco’s lips were on his and Harry didn’t complain. He fumbled with the key as Draco kissed down his neck, gently biting on the way, leaving small noticeable marks. Once the door clicked behind them, Harry didn’t hesitate, not even bothering to lock it. He may be the shorter of the two, but he was stronger. He lifted Draco up into his arms and carried him to their room, bouncing him unceremoniously on their bed. Draco laughed but that quickly turned into a hum of appreciation as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re rather fit, Harry?” Draco’s voice was low, the smirk on his face absolutely devastating and Harry surged forwards, kissing Draco roughly as he pushed him back onto the bed. 

“Am I?” He replied, breaking the kiss and pausing his hands at the hem of Draco’s shirt, his eyes asking for permission. Draco nodded and Harry pulled it up over his head in one swift movement. “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” His hands traced the network of scars, moving to press a kiss to each one, softly and Draco whined. “Absolutely gorgeous.” He continued, moving back up to capture Draco’s lips with his, his hands hesitating at the waistband of his jeans. 

“If you don’t hurry up, I will hex you.” Draco growled, and Harry tugged at his jeans, dragging his underwear down with them. Draco lifted his hips to help and then pulled Harry back in for another kiss. Moaning softly as Harry’s hand slid down to his thigh.

“Seriously have you looked at yourself? You’re stunning.” Harry sat back on his heels and surveyed his completely naked boyfriend. Eyes dark and breathing heavy, his hair sticking up in every direction from Harry’s hands. He hummed in satisfaction and Draco blushed.

“Shut up and fuck me already.” Draco whined, throwing his arm over his eyes to avoid looking at Harry, but Harry pulled his arm away and started sucking bruises into his neck. His smirk grew as he quickly cast a wordless spell, moving along Draco’s jawline to capture his lips again. Swallowing the gasp Draco let out as Harry slid his finger inside of him. 

“F-fuck, non verbal magic. That's _hot_.” Draco groaned as Harry kissed down to his nipple. Gently taking it between his teeth. A whimper left Draco’s mouth and Harry couldn't help but grin, quickly inserting another finger as he kissed his way down to Draco’s thighs. He slowly marked a few bruises on the one side, and then moved back to the other. Slowly kissing down from his knee.

“Har- OH _FUCK._ ” Harry slid another finger inside and chuckled lightly as Draco arched his back off the bed slightly. 

“You were saying?” He asked, slowly moving his fingers and Draco let out a moan in response. “That’s what I thought.” Draco looked amazing like this, his eyes half shut, blush tinting his cheeks as his hands gripped the sheets beside him. Harry curled his fingers experimentally and the resulting cry had him wanting more. 

“Y-yes, right there.” Draco whimpered, but Harry wasn’t done yet. He lightly pushed Draco’s knees apart, and licked slowly up his shaft. “F-Fuck you.” Harry grinned again. 

“We’re getting to that part.” He murmured before he took Draco’s length in his mouth. Draco let out a cry that sounded somewhere between a moan, a whimper, and a string of curse words all at once. He moaned when Draco’s fingers twisted into his hair and pulled him down harder, his hips bucking up to meet Harry halfway. He timed each thrust with his fingers, sliding a third one in as he curled his fingers again. Draco arched his back off the bed and let out a very loud moan, his hands tightening in Harry’s hair. 

“I’m gonna-“ His breath hitched as Harry picked up the pace. “Oh, oh please. Yes. I’m gonna- I’m- I’m cumming!” Harry pulled his fingers out and sat up, swallowing thickly. Draco looked so undone on the bed before him that he couldn’t help it, he kissed him softly, waiting for him to come down from his high. 

“You’re amazing.” Harry said, a little breathlessly and Draco eyed him carefully. 

“And you’re severely overdressed. Pants off, now. I do believed I was promised a fuck.” Harry groaned, quickly shedding every last bit of clothing he had on. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” He growled, before dragging Draco’s bottom lip between his teeth and lifting his legs slightly. He positioned himself and met Draco’s eyes, the latter giving a nod, before he cast the same spell and slowly slid in. Draco hissed at the contact, no doubt still sensitive, and he tensed up. 

“Shh,” Harry whispered, “It’s okay. Relax. I’ll go slow.” Draco met his eyes again, half lidded and pupils blown wide. 

“I’m fine. Ruin me, Harry.” He slowly pulled out and pushed himself back in. Bottoming out with a groan. Draco’s legs tightened around him and he paused, waiting for the go ahead. “Move.” And he did. He started off gentle, a little teasing and as Draco opened his mouth to complain Harry slammed into him roughly, the words dying in favour of a loud string of curses. He leaned forwards, intertwining his fingers with Draco’s as he wetly kissed his neck, leaving a few more hickies as he did so. 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He moaned and Draco whimpered in response. He moved his free hand down to slowly stroke Draco’s cock in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t long before Draco whimpered that he was close and Harry felt the familiar sensation washing over him. Draco locked his legs around Harry’s waist, and tried to pull him in tighter, so Harry picked up his speed. 

“Fuck, Harry!” Draco moaned, and Harry felt hot cum splashing up his chest and all over his hand. He could feel Draco tightening around him so he pushed on. And a few moments later he felt himself cumming, his hips stuttering as he spilled out inside his boyfriend. He collapsed on his chest, breathing heavy and Draco lazily lifted his hand to stroke Harry’s hair. 

“So...did that make your top ten?” He asked and Harry chuckled, as he pulled out of Draco slowly. Draco winced at the sensation, probably a little too sensitive still, and Harry nonverbally cleaned them up. 

“It was definitely in the top five.” He agreed, pressed a series of soft kisses to Draco’s shoulder, neck and jaw. Before kissing his lips again. “I’ll never get tired of kissing you.” He mumbled, pulling away slightly and Draco sighed contentedly, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead. 

“Thank you, Harry. For the best date I’ve ever had.” Harry grinned, before he rolled them over and pulled Draco flush to his back. 

“I’m the little spoon.” He declared sleepily and Draco chuckled in his ear. “You’re welcome, there’s plenty more where that came from.” 

“I look forward to them all.” Harry waved his hand and the lights shut off, he moved to pull the covers up over the two of them and settle in for a restful night. 

  
  


***

  
  


They were halfway through a morning blowjob when Harry’s door burst open.

“Hey mate I think I- OH MY GOD.” Ron quickly turned around, his ears beet red. “DO YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LOCKING YOUR DOOR?” 

Harry groaned, flopping his head back onto his pillow. He had been enjoying the feeling of Draco’s mouth but now all he could feel was annoyance. 

“Ron what do you want?” Harry’s tone was slightly aggressive and Draco looked at him mischievously before slowly lowering his head on Harry’s cock again. It took all of Harry’s willpower not to moan out loud right there. 

“Well now I forget.” Ron grumbled, adding something about Harry needing to use his magic for something useful, but Harry didn’t hear him. Draco was slowly licking up Harry’s shaft, teasing the tip before he swallowed the entire length and Harry’s mind went blank. “-and Hermione sent me here for it.” Harry couldn’t do this anymore. 

“Ron get the fuck out!” He tossed a pillow at him and Ron bolted down the hall yelling about needing to be obliviated. Once the fireplace went silent Harry let out the sounds he’d been holding in. His hands tangling in Draco’s hair as he bucked his hips to meet him halfway. If this is how he was going to get woken up everyday he wouldn’t mind getting up so early. Minus the unexpected visit of course. 

“You’re going to kill me one of these days.” He whined as Draco finally moved away, swallowing and then licking his lips innocently. 

“I’m not sure I know what you mean, Potter.” 

“You’re a brat.” 

“I’m aware.” Draco grinned cheerily, sliding out of bed and padding to the door. “I’m going to take a shower,” he glanced over his shoulder at Harry. “You coming?” Harry has never scrambled out of bed so fast in his life. 

“I’m sure I will be.” He muttered before joining his boyfriend under the steady stream of hot water. 

They finished showering in record time and after Harry had cooked breakfast, they settled in to eat and watch a show. Draco reached over and added an extra piece of bacon to Harry’s plate and he paused. He finally understood something.

“Hey, Draco?” 

“Mhm.” 

“I think I’m in love with you.” Draco’s fork clattered to his plate and he hastened to pick it up before it hit the floor. 

“W-What?” 

“I don’t know the first thing about loving someone...but I do know that I could never be happier than I am with you right now. I know that even though we have our fights, and moments when we disagree with each other, that at the end of the day I only ever want you here.” Harry turned his eyes away from the telly at last and Draco was staring at him with an unreadable expression. “So yeah...anyway. Pass the toast?”

“You can’t just tell me all that and then say pass the toast!” Draco set his plate down before he moved closer to press his lips to Harry’s in a breathtaking kiss. “You specky git. I love you too.” 

Yeah, Harry thought, as they sat enjoying their breakfast, feet tangled together on the table in front of them. He definitely deserved to be alive now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've never written smut before so I'm dabbling I'm sorry its not fantastic but I hope you enjoy anyways <3


End file.
